Stupid Move
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey makes a mistake and ends up messing up his marriage with Jazmine : cos im bored and feel soap-opera-ish


So random. idk wtf im smoking anymore.

Anybody want some?

quotes Riley after eating a luther "Woah... this must be what... _crack _feels... like"

ooOOoOOoOOoOO

"But Jazmine I-"

"Shut the _fuck _up, Huey!" Jazmine screamed, picking up a vase and throwing it across the room. It collided with the wall by his head and shattered, "You brought some sleezy hoe to this house and...and... UGH!!" Another glass item was hurled his way.

He opened his mouth to speak but there was nothing to say. Why was he so stupid? Why did he let himself listen to Riley?

The story is, Riley took Huey to a club the night before Huey's wife, Jazmine, came home from her little trip to visit her sister. Huey knew it wasn't a good idea but somehow ended up hammered as anything. He remembered the music being very loud and the dark lights making him feel relaxed. Gangsta rap never sounded so...good before.

She met him at the bar. He was already a little tipsy when he started watching her dance out there. A pretty little mocha dark colored thing with very full curves, shaking her large booty around like it was natural. She had her raven hair tied up in the back of her head that fell down straight. Her tight clothes were revealing and would usually repulse said revolutionary but for some reason he couldn't help but watch her from his barstool. Next thing he knew, she was walking over to him as he finished another round. He honestly couldn't remember what happened after she drug him onto the dance floor by his tie. All he knew is that he woke up that morning with a terrible headache and a sleeping naked black woman in his bed. He had her out of the house before Jazmine got home, of course, but he had to tell her about.

Later Riley would call him stupid for that, but, well... he wasn't really concerned with that at the moment. He was more worried about dodging the books being thrown violently at him.

"Jazmine.. I'm so sor-"

"Don't even say it!" She shouted, tears flowing down her face. She bit her eyes closed and shook with rage, unable to mask the pain, "How _could _you, Huey!? I can't _believe _you!"

"Jazmine... I swear to God... I was drunk," He said, his voice giving out, "I never would have even _dreampt _of doing it if-"

"That's the _point_, Huey!" She sobbed, taking the porcelin bowl in her hands and throwing it on the ground by her feet. It shattered into tiny peices and scatered about the hard wood floor, "You... you chose a _black _girl over me... You...you-- You've never been attracted to me physically! I've always known it! It's my color and I know it!"

"Oh... Jazmine," Huey started, taking a steo toward her, "That's ridiculous. I completely love everything about y-"

"You should leave," She said coldly, giving him a glare.

"Oh, Jazmine, no,"

"I'll _always _love you and I _swear _I can forgive you for this _someday_, Huey Freeman, but this is just... more than I can handle right now," Her voice was cracking as she tried to keep from shaking to hard, "Just... just go. Be with _her _for all I care. I just want you to get away,"

"I don't want to be with _her_," He snapped quickly, saying 'her' as if he was spitting out the taste of something foul, "And I never want to leave you, Jazmine,"

"It's not _about _what you want, anymore, Huey!"

Her words cut him. He cursed a million horrible words to himself in the silence of his own mind. God. Why couldn't Riley have stopped him? Why did he let her take that bitch home?

Huey stared at his humiliated wife who was trying so hard to keep from crying. Her fists were balled into tight fists and she was glaring at him hard in a way he had never seen before. God, why was he such a dick? Why was he always making her cry? Why was it that she was always hurt by him?

Biting his lip, he took a side step to the door, "Jazmine, I love you," he whispered, the words cutting and sharp but not intendning to be. He turned th knob slowly, giving her one last sad glance. She had her face turned away, staring down at the shattered glass by her feet.

"Just _go_,"

The door shut silently, Jazmine crumbled to her knees, kneeling against the shattered china and scattered books, torn off sheets and, well, oddly placed clutter of a room that used to be their bedroom. That is before Huey went and defiled it with his adultery-acts. There was nothing she could do. She loved him more than anything and one day she would forgive him just as she promised. It was just so hard. He had chosen to break their vows and fall into the temptation of the one thing that hurt the most. A woman who was more like Huey. She was black, and that was all that was needed to make the topic more sensative for Jazmine.

oO

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Jazmine was resting on her couch, watching TV one cool saturday evening when the faint sound of rythmic tapping came from her door. She picked herself off the sofa and woddled her way to the large wooden door.

Turning the knob, she was face to face with a very sharp looking Huey Freeman. A charcoal colored jacket over a white button up shirt, untucked from his matching black slacks. The outfit was topped off with black dress shoes that looked shiney enough to be glass. He was standing there with a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

Her face was a sweet smile, but his went from apologetic to one of furious rage.

"Who the fuck got you pregnant!?" He barked, the poor flowers being crushed in his hands.

Jazmine folded her arms over her chest, "The baby is yours, dummy. I haven't been with anyone else,"

She watched as the strong, tempermental man before her grew weak at the knees and collapsed. Jazmine giggled and kneeled down to wake him up with a kiss on the forehead.

"He's due in a few weeks. Think of him as your apology present to me,"

ooOOoOOoOOoOO

idk where the EFF this one came from. random huh? sorry guys, ive failed u :(

uh yah so... I GOT MY BOONDOCKS COMIC BOOKS IN TODAY!!! BE JEALOUS!!! BEEEEEE JEEEEALLLOOOOOUS!!


End file.
